Midgar Chronicles: Minerva's Children
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Three thousand years have passed since the conclusion of the War of the Goddesses and Gaia has since recovered and prospered under the name of Shinra, but when the mysterious disease, Geostigma, begins to devastate Midgar, Cloud, a thief, sets out to find the cure for his friend and brother, Reno, but the more Cloud uncovers about the disease, the more he untangles about the war.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria: Just an idea I decided to run with, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_"The real hero is the man who fights even though he is scared. Some men get over their fright in a minute under fire. For some, it takes an hour. For some, it takes days. But a real man will never let his fear of death overpower his honor, his sense of duty to his country, and his innate manhood. Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best and it removes all that is base." -General George S. Patton,_

**Chapter One: The City of Poisoned Dreams **

To anyone fortunate enough to gaze upon it, the City of Midgar was a city of aspiration and ideals. Built on the Eastern Continent of Gaia, the city was sprawling and reached from the mountains in the east to the rivers in the south and west just stopping short of the Village of Kalm. Cobblestone lined its many streets and alleyways, shops, inns and guilds and the newly invented cable cars from Junon were used to carry the people –the ones who could afford it- from place to the place, their loud engines echoing in the air causing passerby's to pause in their daily chores to look up in the sky in envy and just a hint of wariness because the cables holding the cars weren't exactly the safest looking things Junon had ever produced.

However, not a single one of these things impressed Cloud Strife as he stood on the roof of the Thief Guild. He watched with embittered eyes as the people moved about their daily lives without a care in the world, but if one took a closer look then they could see how tense and wary the people of the city were, or rather, had become over time.

Gone were the bright eyes filled with hope of becoming dancers, musicians, artists, or even the nobler occupation of a knight. And in their place stood hundreds of people struggling to survive, praying that the taxes weren't raised again and if they had enough food to feed their children and enough wood to keep their houses warm during the dreadful Midgar winters.

This wasn't a "city of dreams," it was a city of despair and lost hope.

"Yo!" the door to the roof creaked open and a familiar redhead peeked through. "Are you brooding on the roof again?"

"No," Cloud responded petulantly, folding his arms and turning to face his friend. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, Reno?"

"I traded shifts with Rude." Reno stuck out his tongue at Cloud's stern stare, walking through the door and closing it behind him. He looked up to the sky and grinned at the endless blue. It was a good day to rob a noble or two, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be the best day.

Not today of all days.

"You know what day it is, don't' you?" Reno crossed the distance between him and Cloud, wrapped his wiry arm around Cloud, and tugged him closer. "You should know what day it is, _Cloudy." _

"Oh, I don't know, Reno, Wednesday?" Cloud remarked sarcastically, shoving Reno away from him with a playful smirk. "Of course I know what day it is!"

"Well?" Reno cupped a gloved hand behind his ear and leaned closer. "What day it is? Let me hear that sweet voice say it."

"Okay, first, that was weird, and second, it's Rufus Shinra's birthday." Cloud shuddered at the thought of all those nobles marching through the city and thinking they're being generous with the lower classes. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Which means….?" Reno goaded with a widening smirk and a glint in his emerald eyes that instantly made Cloud wary, but he knew exactly what Reno was talking about doing and the man was insane for even letting the thought come into his mind in the first place.

"We're not entering the crowds and stealing on Rufus Shinra's birthday." Cloud hissed pushing down the excitement at the thought of actually robbing a few nobles. "The Knights of Midgar are going to be on full alert practically the whole day. I heard Sephiroth was even going to be leading a small unit during the parade."

Reno clicked his tongue and a disappointed expression crossed his handsome features. "Well, damn, I didn't know Sephiroth was going to be there."

"How could you not know, Reno?" Cloud gave his leader and foster-brother a small, indulging smile. "You're the leader of the Thief Guild after all."

"Damn straight." Reno muttered with a pleased expression. He leaned over the roof and stuck out his tongue at the ongoing preparations. Even in lowtown-Midgar's poverty sector-, things were heating up at the thought of Rufus' birthday.

"It's a damn shame they have to act happy because the nobles are passing through for five fucking minutes."

"We have to act happy too." Cloud muttered sourly. "Minerva forbids that the Knights find AVALANCHE in that 7th heaven bar in Shiva Town."

Reno snorted at the thought. "I doubt they'll even touch Shiva Town, but what about here in Ramuh? I have no doubt they'll harass us for a couple of minutes."

Cloud wisely chose to stay silent at Reno's bitter tone. Reno's father, Dante Sinclair, was the former leader of the Thief Guild, but unfortunately, the head of the Shinra Family, Alistair Shinra, had disliked how much support Dante was earning among the poor in low town and decided to get rid of him and Reno never really had the chance to meet his father.

Thus the reason Reno _despised _the Shinra Family, they were the very reason his life was on the path it was on today, but Reno was smart enough not to put the full blame on the Shinra Family, the so-called descendants of the Goddess Minerva. He was responsible for his own life choices after all.

Reno's light laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see the Guild leader staring at him with a touch of amusement that caused Cloud to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"I just remember a certain someone wanting to join the Midgar Knights once upon a time."

Cloud had the grace to blush and turn his head back to the proceedings taking place below. He wanted to join the Midgar Knights once upon a time, what boy didn't want to join?

Like Reno, he had lost his parents at a young age and came to Midgar to become a squire only to be turned away because of his size and his status. He had no true bloodline, he had no one to speak up for him, and so he was turned away and to the cold streets of Midgar. Until Reno found him and took him in.

"I was stupid back then." Cloud complained blushing to the roots of his hair. "I couldn't care less about the knights."

Reno snorted. "I don't know about that, kid. They're pretty inspirational and admiral for people kissing Shinra's ass all day."

"They're pretty powerful too." Cloud admitted with a grimace. "Especially the First Class Knights,"

"Ah, Knight-General Sephiroth Crescents," Reno rumbled huskily. "What a man to behold."

"Ew, don't stain those pants." Cloud retorted, stepping off the roof with pep to his step. "I'm going to head back inside now, you coming with?"

Reno gave the proceedings one last looking before shrugging and quickly joining Cloud at the door and slamming it shut behind them with a resounding bang.

* * *

Cloud woke the next morning to a bouquet of sunflowers in his face and Aerith's smile face next to him. Ideally, he would have screamed his lungs out to wake up to such a thing, but this was _Aerith, _his friend of three years and owner of the Gainsborough Flower Shop in Ifrit Town. And ideally, Cloud wanted to stay in bed, but those damn trombones and drums were loud and incessant and just generally annoying.

"Reno sent me to wake you up." Aerith greeted as he rose from the bed. "He said you would help with the decorations for the shop today."

"Oh? He did?" Cloud said voice rough with sleep and annoyance. "Reno should know better than to rent me out like a mule."

Aerith reached forward and pinched his cheek earning a groan and a light blush. "But, you're such a cute mule." Aerith stepped back and placed the bouquet of sunflowers on his desk. "Those are for you from Mom by the way, she's making some cookies in case Lord Shinra comes by."

Cloud smirked at the mock-politeness in Aerith's voice. "I guess we have some cookies waiting for us, don't we?"

"Yep!" Aerith smiled brightly and clapped her hands at the thought. "Now come on, sleepy head! We have to get moving for the crowds start moving in!"

Ifrit Town, which was located right next to Ramuh Town, was low town's shopping district and under Reno's unofficial protection from Bahamut Town – a town filled with criminals and gangs. To no one's surprise, Reno had taken a liking to Aerith and Elmyra, Aerith's foster-mother, and the three of them were like a very dysfunctional family.

One of which Cloud was proud to be a part of and wouldn't trade even for a place on the Midgar Knights.

"Elmyra did a good job." Cloud stood in front of the Gainsborough Flower Shop to see a multitude of roses weaved along the front door and windows. The Shinra Family symbol was displayed proudly on top of the shop sign along with a very bright banner celebrating Rufus' birthday.

"I don't' like it," Aerith admitted quietly. "It takes away what this flower shop is about and that is to bring a bit of happiness to low town. "

"It's just for one day, Aerith." Cloud placed a hand on the small of Aerith's back and guided her into the empty shop. "Besides, we can take this down as soon as the sunsets. We know Rufus always goes to Junon after passing through Midgar."

"Won't the Knights make rounds through the town again?"

"Not this year, babe." Reno's voice came from the back of the shop, causing the both of them to jump a mile high in the air. "One round around the towns and that's it and we're free, babe, _free!" _

"Good, because that damn music is getting on my nerves." Cloud muttered, his head pounding as the drumming and horns increased in sound as they passed through again for the umpteenth time. "Let Minerva put me out of my misery."

"Cloud," Aerith chided, but her lips were struggling not to pull into a smile. "It's not that bad."

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to have to agree with Cloud." Elmyra Gainsborough stepped through the back door of the shop with a frown marring her aging features. "Just listen to that atrocious racket. It's enough to wake the dead."

Reno and Cloud shared a grin while Aerith huffed in exasperation before ordering them to get to work.

As far as decorations went, it went smoothly and in the next hour, they found themselves standing outside the shop admiring their work with proud grins until the horn whistled again and a booming voice announced that the parade would be starting in twenty minutes.

"That's our cue." Reno muttered; regret clear in his voice as he hugged Aerith and Elmyra. "Take care, my beautiful ladies."

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Aerith murmured against Reno's chest. "No stealing."

"Hey, stealing is my profession!" Reno protested gently. "I can not steal." He turned to the Cloud with a dark smirk. "Right?"

"I'm not breaking you out if you do steal." Cloud muttered, giving Aerith and Elmyra quick hugs before rushing out of the flower shop shout a quick "Come on, Reno!"

By the time they made it back to the Thief's Guild, the parade had begun and the people were lining the streets and somehow Reno had changed from his regular clothes to a black silk shirt with black trousers and a knee-length coat with the Thief Guild's insignia displayed proudly on the arm.

"I don't even want to know how you managed to change so quickly." Cloud muttered, pulling on his own jacket that was a deep blue color and sat well against his skin tone.

"I'm not a Guild leader for nothing, kid." Reno murmured, his high collar hiding his smirk. "Look alive, here comes the rich brigade."

Cloud peeked over Reno's shoulder to see a marching band coming their way wearing the Shinra colors of blue and red proudly with the rose insignia on their instruments. Behind them, were ten dancers dressed with sheer blue outfits and behind them were a three chocobos pulling a red and blue carriage with Rufus most likely inside.

However, what took Cloud's breath away were the black and gold chocobos trudging beside the Shinra carriage, more specifically, their riders.

Knight-General Sephiroth sat proudly on the black chocobo holding the reins gently. The man was dressed immaculately in pure black with his hair tied in a low ponytail, his green eyes scanning the crowds, barely paying attention the screaming women and men throwing roses and –underwear?—in his direction.

"Who is that riding the gold chocobo?" Cloud asked curiously, staring at the black haired man who had a very expressive face. He was dressed modestly in same black silk Sephiroth was and somehow, it fit the man better than the pale-skinned general.

"Oh? Him? That's Knight-General Zachary Caelum Fair of the House of Fenrir." Reno informed him softly. "I heard he's just been promoted last year and he's taking the position pretty well. He's the son of Kain Fair, remember him?"

"_That _Fair?" Cloud blurted out incredulously. Kain Fair was the former Knight-General of the Midgar Knights and was considered one of the best since the knight's creation three hundred years ago. He had no idea the man had a son.

"Yep, that Fair," Reno grinned, but it quickly slid off his face when the entourage appeared in front of him. In awe, Cloud watched Reno bow his head deeply before rising again and pulling his lips into a charming smile.

"Lord Rufus Shinra." Reno greeted over the noisy crowds. "I wish you a very happy birthday."

The door to the carriage opened and Rufus Shinra stepped out, dressed to the nines in a white suit and a cunning smirk on his lips.

"Guild Leader Sinclair." Rufus greeted smoothly. "I see your guild is still in prime shape."

"Still going strong," Reno nudged Cloud forward. "This is my heir apparent, Cloud Aiden Strife."

"My lord," Cloud bowed his head. "I wish you a happy birthday and many more to come."

"Thank you, Cloud." Rufus murmured. "I had no idea that your thieves were so _delicate, _Reno."

"Ah," Reno ruffled Cloud's hair when he saw his little brother's jaw clench. "He's the most agile I have within the guild."

"He is on the small side." Cloud heard the small kewh of a chocobo before he found himself staring into Zachary Fair's blue eyes. "I can see why he joined this guild."

"Knight-General Fair." Cloud greeted with a sharp smile. "A belated congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, ummmm?"

"Cloud Aiden Strife of Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim, you say?" Sephiroth brought his chocobo over in their direction. "I was born in Nibelheim, but I'm afraid I do not know much about it."

"Oh, well," Cloud blushed deeply at the inquisitive look Sephiroth was giving him. "It's really nothing to behold, sir."

"I see," Sephiroth, murmured, a indulging smile on his lips as he turned his chocobo. "Should we meet again, perhaps I can get more out of you?"

"If it would please you, my lord." Cloud bowed his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. "May Minerva light all your paths."

"Same to you, Cloud." Zachary turned his chocobo back onto the road and the parade continued on its way with Cloud's eyes following their every move.

"What in the hell was that?" Reno asked, laughing. "Did you see your face?"

"My face?" Cloud touched his cheeks and winced when felt they were warm, very warm. "I don't-"

"You were blushing like a rose!" Reno bent over, roaring with laughter. "Wait until Aerith hears this!" Reno turned on his heel and took off the down road, his coat fluttering in the wind.

"Reno! Reno, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"The blessing it is to have a friend to whom one can speak fearlessly on any subject; with whom one's deepest as well as one's most foolish thoughts come out simply and safely. Oh, the comfort — the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person — having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away."_

-_Dinah Craik_

**Chapter Two: Troublesome Knight and Exasperated Flower Girl. **

Cloud would never admit it but his favorite part of being a thief was patrolling Ifrit Town. Of course he liked stealing from those who deserved it and the jobs that the other guilds laid on them when no one else wanted them, but he enjoyed walking the streets of Ifrit Town and listening to all the people banter to lower prices and the little ones run the streets with new materia glittering in their hands. He was bitter about the raised taxes the Shinra Family forced on them, but there were times like these that he forgot his bitterness toward the ruling family and judging from the smiles and laughter of the Ifrit Town residents; so did they.

His happiness, however, ended rather abruptly, when he saw a gold chocobo outside of the Gainsborough Flower Shop halfway through his patrol. Instantly, his hackles raised at the sight of the chocobo that was obviously well groomed behaved if it was any indication when Cloud stepped by and placed a hand on its beak.

"I hope your master isn't causing trouble." Cloud said sternly earning a soft kewh in return for his words. He continued petting the chocobo while turning his head and peeking through the glass. Inside, he could see Zack looking around the shop with a curiosity of a puppy and Cloud's hackles rose again when Zack picked up a rose and handed to Aerith who had come out from the back wearing an apron over her usual pink and red dress. His eyebrows shot up when Aerith blushed at the sight of the rose in Zack's gloved hands.

"He's a charming little bastard isn't he?" Cloud murmured, chuckling when the chocobo nudged him in the head for the rude remark. "I wonder when this started?"

He hadn't seen Aerith since Rufus birthday, he remembered the citywide parade that had the Knight's traveling through all towns with the exception of Bahamut, and it was now he realized that Zack spotted Aerith and was taken by her beauty.

He didn't blame the man

Giving the chocobo one last pat on the beak, he swept into the store and rang the bell that was hanging on the door to announce his presence.

"Oh!" Aerith's blush came back with full force. "Cloud!"

"Aerith." Cloud returned with a small smile before turning his attention to Zack who was leaning against the counter giving him a blank look. "Knight-General Fair."

"Cloud Strife of Nibelheim." Zack greeted. "Hello again."

"Hello." Cloud approached the counter and hopped on it grinning at Aerith's look of disapproval. "Tell me, what's a Knight of Midgar doing in Ifrit Town?"

"I was passing through." Zack explained and planned to give no more of an explanation judging from his pinched look. "What's a Thief doing in Ifrit Town?"

"Ifrit Town is under the unofficial protection of the Thief Guild and Ramuh Town itself." Cloud explained shortly. "I'm on patrol at the moment and I thought I came by to say hello to Aerith."

"I see." Zack gave him a look of disbelief and returned his attention to Aerith and like magic, his face softened. "You said that you liked Prima Roses?"

"Yes." Aerith gave Cloud an apologetic look and continued responding to Zack's question. "They're only grown in the fields near Cosmo Canyon."

"Well I-"

"Could get some delivered to us?" Cloud leaned his body across the counter and in between Zack and Aerith. "How thoughtful of you since you're from the House of Fenrir."

"You know of my family?" Zack seemed to freeze on the spot and Cloud found immense joy in seeing the confidence being erased from the man's handsome features.

"Yes. I know of Kain and Helena Fair and their deeds to the House of Shinra. Your mother was the best in the healing field and your father was the best in the Midgard Knights. For your sake I hope you're not riding your father's coat tails."

"What have I done to offend you?" Zack asked, his lavender eyes darkening with distaste. "The moment you stepped into here you've done nothing but antagonize me."

"It's unusual." Cloud responded keeping his eyes on Zack. "For a Knight to come tramping through Ifrit Town or even any of the low towns for that matter. The Knights of Midgar stay in Odin Town and Minerva Town primarily for the defense of the nobles. The Thief's Guild _protects _Ifrit Town and it is therefore our territory. You're trespassing."

"I can go where I please." Zack said his voice deepening in anger. "Who are you to come stomping in here and telling me otherwise?"

"You're here to see Aerith." Cloud continued caring less about angering Zack further. "I'm Aerith's brother and I don't like it when people hit on my sister."

"You're her brother...?" Zack turned to Aerith for confirmation. "Really?'

"Really." Aerith responded. "Although he's acting terrible at the moment. He is my best friend and my brother."

"No wonder I'm getting attitude." Zack murmured a smile pulling at his lips for the first time since Cloud arrived. "You could have been more direct."

"I'm a thief." Cloud stated. "Being direct isn't any fun."

"I like your sister." Zack stated. "I would like to get to know her if that's alright with you?"

"No, as a matter of fact it's not alright with me."

"Wait. What?" Zack blinked at Cloud who was still lying on the counter. "You said no?"

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"_No." _Cloud said firmly. "I don't want you to touch her, interact with her, and not even look at her." Cloud reached out, took Zack's chin in his hand and turned his head to the right.

"Oh that's nice." Zack said sarcastically, pulling his face out of Cloud's hand. "You know my first impression of you is not the best right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Knight-General." Cloud gave Zack a bored look. "You said you were passing through Ifrit Town? Don't you think it's time you passed through now?"

"I suppose it's about that time now." Zack scowled down at Cloud who returned the look with a small wicked smile. "It was nice seeing you, Aerith." Zack bowed and left the store with tense shoulders and a stiff posture.

"You're horrible." Aerith remarked stiffly. "I've never seen such rude behavior and to a Knight no less."

"If I would let you go to Bahamut Town then you would tell me I'm the nice person in Midgar." Cloud drolled-watching Zack pull his chocobo away from the shop and ride away in the direction of Shiva Town. "He's too good for you, Aerith."

"I'll decide that. Thank you.'

Cloud slid off the counter and placed a kiss on Aerith's cheek chuckling when she swatted him on the shoulder. "I want the best for you and trust me the Knights aren't it."

"How do you know? He's seemed very polite and charming." Aerith puffed her cheeks and glared halfheartedly down at her brother. "I would like to see him again, but I don't think he's coming back if my guard dog is around."

"I preferred to be called a wolf, but that's on his family's banner so it's taken I'm afraid."

Aerith dusted off the counter and gave him a dull look. "You think he was looking for something else?"

"I _know _he was looking for something else. He genuinely likes you, Aerith, but I also believe he was using as an excuse to be down here for something." Cloud gave his foster sister a slightly worried look.

"What do you think it is then?"

"That, my dear, I don't know." Cloud blew out a sigh. "Reno doesn't like it when the Knights trample through low-town as if they own the place."

"You think they found out about you know who?" Aerith asked quietly. "He was headed toward Shiva Town."

"No." Cloud remarked quietly. "AVALANCHE has been really quiet lately and Tifa paid me a visit the other day which was strange considering she doesn't like to be seen during daylight hours."

"What did she have to say?"

"She said she seen a Knight around Shiva Town two nights ago, but it was too dark too see him."

"If she couldn't see him..."

"That's what I said, but she was positive it was a Knight because of the blade and gauntlet he was wearing was pure gold and silver and had eight materia slots in each."

"Each?" Aerith murmured. "It must have been an expensive weapon to have that many slots in it. Gauntlets are only worn by the Alchemist Guild and Blades from the Knights."

"That's what confused her." Cloud added. "She followed him for a bit before she saw red hair and a red coat."

"Knight General Genesis Rhaspodos of the House of Banora." Aerith rattled off quickly much to Cloud's pleasure. "In Shiva Town? It doesn't seem possible since he's so...dainty and poetic."

"Too true." Cloud acknowledged. "Tifa followed him until she lost him at the edge of Ramuh Town. I think she's worried about them finding the hideout."

"They must have found it if they're sending Knight-Generals to check it out." Aerith whispered. "I won't be surprised to see Sephiroth in the next few days. Have you told Reno yet?"

"No. He's been holed up in Guild Leader's meeting for the past two days. They're getting overwhelmed with jobs from Kalm and Junon and Midgar."

"What?" Aerith blinked at the explanation. "I thought the Guilds only did jobs in Midgar?"

"We did, but the Guilds in Kalm and Junon are in need of a little help and that's why he's been stuck in meetings. I think he's considering sending a few of us out to Kalm and Junon."

"You always wanted to go to Junon right? To meet Cid Highwind?"

"Yeah, I did, but with this problem with AVALANCHE and the Knights I can't leave yet. I can't leave Tifa in that situation." Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "Reno is going to be pissed when he finds out I've been messing with them again. He doesn't like to get his hands _that _dirty."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What else? Help Tifa."

* * *

"Good. You're here." Reno dragged Cloud into his office, closed the door behind him, and locked it tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Ifrit Town." Cloud responded glancing around the office with distaste and curling up his nose at the strong smell of wine. He walked over to the window and pulled it up. "I was on patrol and ran into Aerith. I just finished."

"I heard Knight-General Fair was stomping around Shiva Town." Reno stated. "That true?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you-"

"Stay _away _from AVALANCHE, Cloud." Reno ordered. "I want you _away _from Shiva Town in general."

"What? Why?" Cloud brows furrowed. "You've never wanted me to stay away from Shiva Town before, what's the big deal."

"I heard from the Alchemy Guild Leader." Reno began solemnly. "The Midgar Knights have been ordered to burn Shiva Town to the ground."

"_What?"_

"As of tonight, Ifrit Town and Ramuh Town have been sealed by command."

"Reno-"

"As you Guild Leader, I _order _you not to approach Shiva Town under any circumstances. I've already sent Cissnei and Rude to tell people to stay indoors and Cissnei is going to bring Aerith and Elmyra to our house tonight."

"Reno-"

"Listen to me!" Reno roared furiously, slamming his hand on the table and causing a few bottles to roll off and break on the wooden ground. "Do not approach Shiva Town as of this moment, do you understand?"

"Reno, I-"

"Do. You. Understand."

"What has Shiva Town done to deserve this?" Cloud blurted out helplessly. "What did they do?"

"They were found out, Cloud." Reno stated. "The Knights hid a mole in AVALANCHE and found out about their plans to assassinate Alistair Shinra. They are going to _purge _Shiva Town."

"We have to help them, Reno. We just can't stand here and let them die."

"They knew the risk of going against Shinra, Cloud. They're facing the consequences here and now. I want you to stay inside with Aerith and Elmyra tonight."

"Tonight? You don't mean?"

"Yes, the purge starts tonight, Cloud. Promise me that you won't go out tonight?"

"Reno."

"Promise me!"

"I-I promise." Cloud gasped when Reno took him into his arms. "Reno?"

"I just don't want to lose you is all, buddy." Reno tugged him closer. "I want you safe and whole and sane, alright?"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Good." Reno abruptly released him and head for the door. "I still have preparations to make and then I'm going to go get the girls. I'll be back soon."

Cloud waited until Reno left the Guild before leaving himself and heading for Shiva Town. He had to warn them. He had to warn AVALANCHE. He couldn't let anyone die.

No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII. _

* * *

_"Don't let them tell us stories. Don't let them say of the man sentenced to death "He is going to pay his debt to society," but: "They are going to cut off his head." It looks like nothing. But it does make a little difference. And then there are people who prefer to look their fate in the eye."_

_-Albert Camus_

Chapter Three: Purge

Cloud raced down the cobblestone streets of Ramuh Town, his footsteps echoing against the tense silence that had descended the once vibrant town. He knew that people peeked from the windows curious as to who would disobey Reno's orders to stay inside.

Cloud paid little attention to the darkened windows and empty shops as he kept a steady sprint and taking a sharp left and leaving Ramuh Town and entering Shiva Town with his heart racing against his rib cage and his breath leaving his body in short and quick pants. The moment the smell of burnt flesh hit his nose, Cloud came to a stop and forced himself not to gag at the nauseating smell.

Bodies of men, women and children laid face down on the bloodstained streets and Cloud forced himself to look away and keep going through the devastated town. Buildings were on fire, people were leaping from windows to escape the blazes, and Cloud forced himself to turn his eyes away from the sight of people breaking arms and legs to escape the heat.

He ignored the screams of women piercing the air. He ignored the high hum of magic before buildings burst into flame and he ignored the frantic kewhs of chocobos as they stomped on people. He couldn't stop now no matter how much he wanted to. He had to find Tifa and Barret and the rest of AVALANCHE. Cloud just prayed that he wasn't too late.

"It's the Midgar Knights! Run!"

Cloud dived into an alleyway when a squadron of Knights rushed by, their armor clinking against the burnt cobblestone and Cloud closed his eyes as he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh again and again before the screams felt silent.

Cloud closed his eyes and fought the sting of tears against his eyes. This was senseless violence! The killing of innocents who did nothing wrong but live in the wrong place. He fully understood why Reno hated the Shinra Family so much. To be so cruel as to purge an entire town because of a small rebellion group was senseless and screamed stupidity.

Cloud counted to five before leaving the alleyway continuing down Diamond Street and taking a left turn and coming upon Seventh Heaven which was dark and looked abandoned. He stopped on the steps and looked inside and found the bar to be empty with chairs and table overturned and liquor bottles smashed against the ground.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out looking around frantically, panic setting in when no one answered. "Tifa!? Barret!? Jessie? Biggs? Wedge!?"

Cloud fought the urge to scream when no one responded before racing inside and using the secret passageway to the AVALANCHE and cursing when he found it empty like the bar upstairs.

"Where in the hell are they?" Cloud whispered leaving Seventh Heaven with a heavy heart. He cupped his hands against his mouth and screamed Tifa's name again and again before lowering his hands back to his sides and dropping to the ground.

He stayed sitting in the dirt for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the shuffle of footsteps and a small hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up into large brown eyes and a tiny frown. "M-Marlene? What are you doing out here? Where's your Papa?"

Marlene's large eyes grew wet and she shook her head. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen Papa or Tifa in a long time. They told me to stay under the bar, but I was scared and I came out here when I heard you screaming."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Cloud murmured picking the girl up and rising from the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here, okay?"

"But what about Papa and Tifa and the others?"

Cloud flinched at the question. With all the Knights about and killing indiscriminately, he knew that there was a possibility that Tifa and Barret were caught up in the fighting and had either escaped or had been killed.

"We'll search for them on the way, okay?"

"What if they're gone to the Lifestream like Mommy?" Marlene shook against his chest and Cloud fought the urge not to shake himself. "I don't want to be by myself."

"You won't." Cloud vowed. "I promise."

Marlene shifted against him and held out a pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Cloud smiled painfully, wrapped his pinky around hers, and gave it a firm shake. "I promise."

Getting into Shiva Town was easy, but leaving was an entirely different story. The Knights were out in full force and everywhere he decided to turn he would hear the clinking of armor or the kewh of chocobos. He would be thankful that Barret took him aside and made him learn all the shortcuts Shiva Town had to offer.

With Marlene secured tightly in his arms, Cloud passed through the town square, froze at the sight of bodies hanging from ropes, and quickly buried Marlene's head in his chest to prevent him from seeing. Cloud didn't have to look any further from the green jacket and the mechanical arm to know that Barret was among the dead.

Barret was dead.

Even saying that in his head didn't make it plausible and Cloud swallowed down his bile at Barret's form swinging back and forth in the wind along with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge's. They were gone. All of AVALVANCHE was gone with the exception of Tifa who was nowhere to be seen.

"Cloud?" Marlene asked her tiny voice shaking. "I'm scared."

"Hush now." Cloud murmured moving away from the square and once again fighting down his bile at the smell of burning flesh and screams. Shiva Town had been razed to the ground and all of Midgar would know come morning.

Cloud made it back to Ramuh Town as the sun rose over the sky. Marlene had fallen into a fitful sleep against his chest for which Cloud was thankful, but his relief was short lived the moment he stepped into the Thief's Guild.

Reno was leaning against the receptionist desk with his legs crossed and a cigarette dangling from his lips, swaying back and forth careful not to knock over the stack of papers sitting on his left.

"Reno." Cloud whispered softly. "Reno-"

"I told you not to go and you disobeyed me." Reno looked up and his eyes softened at the sight of Marlene in his arms. "Barret?"

"Gone."

"Biggs, Wedge, Jessie?"

"Gone."

"Tifa's upstairs, unconscious." Reno stated. "Aerith found her and she was…she wasn't in the best shape."

"She wasn't-"

"No, thank Minerva, no she wasn't, but the Knights roughed her up pretty bad. From what she managed to get out before she fell unconscious was that the Knights were looking for something and not them."

"Wait." Cloud shook his head in denial. "You said that they were purging that town because of AVALANCHE?"

"That was the excuse." Reno said running a shaking hand through his mussed hair. "They wanted something from Shiva Town and decided to purge it to find it."

"What in the hell were they looking for?"

"I don't know and neither does Tifa. Hell, no one knows now." Reno sighed heavily. "Go take the brat upstairs and put her to bed. We have a lot to talk about."

"Reno-"

"Go. Now."

Cloud hurried up the stairs and into empty bedroom on the right, jumping when he found Aerith sitting on the bed with her mother.

"Aerith, Elmyra." Cloud spoke quietly, smiling when both woman jumped at their names. "I was wondering if you could..?"

"Of course." Aerith whispered, standing up and taking Marlene from his arms easily. "Are you okay? What about everyone else?"

"I-I'll explain everything later, Aerith, okay?"

Cloud didn't give her time to protest before he raced back downstairs and into Reno's office and slamming the door shut behind him quite loudly.

"I'm sorry." Cloud slid down the door and buried his face in his knees. "I'm _so _sorry, Reno, but I had to do something."

Reno sighed angrily from his position at his desk. "I knew you wouldn't fucking listen to me, and I'm glad you did because Marlene would have probably been dead by now."

"Barret-"

"I'll tell her about Barret." Reno cut him off gently. "You've been through enough. What you saw tonight is going to haunt you for a while yet and I don't need you to have one more burden on your shoulders."

"I should be the one to tell her that her Father's dead." Cloud whispered. "I-I don't want to tell her, but I feel like I owe it to her."

"You don't owe anyone anything, kid." Reno's voice had gotten rough and sympathetic. "Barret's death is no one's fault but the Shinra and believe me there will be backlash about this from the Council members."

"I don't understand." Cloud raised his head and met Reno's solemn gaze. "What could have been in Shiva Town that was so important?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping to find out soon. Someone has to know something." Reno made a lazy wave. "Get up off the floor and sit in a damn chair."

"I don't think I can move my legs."

Reno's chair creaked as the Guild Leader rose from it and Cloud was quickly brought to his feet and sat promptly in a rickety chair that had seen better days.

"We're going to have to do something about this, but I have no idea where to start." Reno pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're going to have to send Tifa and Marlene away."

"They can't stay here? They just lost their home, Reno."

"I know they just lost their home, Cloud, but they would be safer if they went to Kalm or Costa Del Sol for Minerva's sake. Midgar isn't safe for them anymore and honestly, I don't know if it's safe for anyone."

"It's safe for the Knights and the nobles, but it's not safe for the people who built this city with blood, sweat and tears? I _hate _the Knights! I hate every single one of them."

"I know, kiddo, they'll pay for their crimes in time, but for now, we're going to mourn and take care of Tifa and Marlene, right?" when Cloud didn't respond, Reno repeated his question. "Right?"

"Right."

Telling a child that their father was dead was one of the hardest things Cloud had to watch. He stood by the door and stared as Marlene broke down and cried and screamed and hit Reno with everything her little fists had before she fell in a fitful sleep. He didn't want to see Marlene cry again, but he wasn't stupid enough to see that it wouldn't be the last time she cried about her father.

In the end, it was Aerith and Elmyra who broke the news to Tifa when she woke up two days later. He remembered waking up to the sounds of screams and harsh sobbing against the thin walls. Cloud didn't move nor did he breathe as Tifa continued screaming out her grief at the loss of her home and friends.

For the first time, he felt so useless, Tifa was a childhood friend and he stayed huddled in his room like a coward knowing that he wouldn't be able to comfort Tifa in the way Aerith and Elmyra would.

Thankfully, the screams died down until soft sobs remained. It was then and only then that Cloud broke down letting his own sobs escape his throat.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see dead bodies lying on the ground and houses burning. He could still smell the burning flesh and his stomach rolled viciously. He wanted it all to go way. He wanted-

"Cloud." Reno peeked his head and frowned when he saw his friend and brother shaking. "Cloud!"

"Yeah." Cloud croaked out. "What is it?"

"Tifa wants to see us." Reno pushed the door open and leaned against the frame. "She knows what Shinra was looking for."

"What!?" Cloud sat up in the bed and gave Reno a look of shock. "What were they looking for?"

"Come on." Reno commanded. "She said she'd explain everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII. _

* * *

_"When a great truth once gets abroad in the world, no power on earth can imprison it, or prescribe its limits, or suppress it. It is bound to go on till it becomes the thought of the world."_

_- Frederick Douglass _

Chapter Four: Tragic Legacies

Cloud could remember distinctly the number of times his heart was broken. The first time was when his father told him his mother died followed by his father himself dying and third was when he was denied membership to the Midgar Knights and now at his very moment when he laid eyes on Tifa's limp form lying on the bed in Aerith's room. She was facing the door and staring at him through her luminous hair, her eyes bloodshot from the hours of crying. Cloud wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, but he stood in the doorway, his foot unable to move.

"Cloud." Tifa greeted hoarsely. "Thank you for taking care of Marlene."

Cloud's throat constricted at the murmured words and he nodded his head, all too aware of the tears trailing down his cheeks. He had known Tifa since they were children, her father taking him in when his own father died from a monster attack. Their relationship blossomed when they saw each other in Midgar again several years later. He in Thief's Guild and she in AVALANCHE.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered clenching his fists and shivering as his nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. "I'm sorry, Tifa."

"It's not your fault, Cloud." Tifa sat up on the bed, the clothes provided to her by Aerith rustling with her movements. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have gotten there sooner." Cloud protested. "If I had gone back and warned you as soon as Reno told me-"

"Stop it." Tifa commanded harshly, her voice gaining strength. "It's _not your fault." _she unexpectedly rose from the bed and took Cloud in her arms when she reached the doorway. "I can't thank you enough for getting Marlene."

"Tifa." Cloud buried his face into Tifa's shoulder and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-"

"Hush." Tifa commanded again, more gently than the last. "You did the best you could and I'm happy that you came to rescue me or even tried warn me about Shinra."

"You're my friend." Cloud raised his head and stared into Tifa's bloodshot eyes. "I couldn't stand not helping you as much as I could."

"Marlene?" Tifa asked softly. "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be just fine." Cloud reassured sadly. "She knows her Papa is in a better place now, but Tifa, you said that you knew what the Knights were after. What was it?"

Tifa stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was protecting herself from something other than the chill of the room and Cloud's curious gaze.

"Tifa?"

"Mako." Tifa responded softly. "They were searching for Mako."

"Mako?" Cloud's brow furrowed at the word. "I don't understand. Mako hasn't been around since the War of the Goddesses. The deposits closed on Minerva's Final Command."

"That's right." Tifa agreed. "That is until AVALANCHE discovered a hidden deposit near the edge of Shiva Town. Unfortunately, word began to spread about it until it reached the nobles ears."

"Which lead to the Knights of Midgar snooping." Cloud added. "No wonder you were worried about Genesis that night. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What good would it have done if I told you about the deposit?" Tifa asked softly. "It's not like we could have destroyed it or move it to a different location."

"No, I suppose we couldn't could we?" Cloud stated dully. "How are you by the way?"

"I'm doing okay."

It wasn't a lie as far as Cloud could tell. Tifa's voice had gotten smoother as their conversation continued. Her eyes were less bloodshot and the color was returning to her skin. On the outside she looked fine, but it was her mentality that Cloud was worried about. No matter how strong a person claimed to be, no one could have taken the slaughter of their friends passively.

He, for one, would never forget Barret's motionless body swaying back and forth from the noose nor would he forget the screams and the smell of burning flesh. With Shiva Town wiped off the map, lowtown would be watched more throughly which was something Cloud wasn't looking forward to in the coming days.

"We need to get you and Marlene out of Midgar." Cloud stated. "It's not safe for you or her anymore."

"You can't expect me to let them get away with this?" Tifa gave him a incredlous stare that caused him to flinch, but he stood his ground and met Tifa's stare impassively.

"You have a little girl to worry about now, Tifa." Cloud continued, swallowing when Tifa's eyes became glazed with unshed tears. "She's going to need a mother."

"How can I be a mother when I can't avenge her father's death? This can't go unchecked, Cloud." Tifa slumped down on the bed and buried her face into her shaking hands. "Shinra can't get away with massacring people."

"They won't." Cloud stepped further into the room, bending down in front of Tifa and taking her hands from her face. "I promise you that they won't get away with this."

Tifa snorted, but the action was fond and Cloud found himself leaning closer to former AVALANCHE member to hear her whispered words. "I never thought you would be the one protecting me." Tifa whispered, smiling into Cloud's eyes. "I remember you wanting to join the Knights trying to prove everyone in Nibelheim wrong."

Cloud smiled, albeit, sadly at Tifa's words. She was right. He _had _wanted to become a member of the Knights of Midgar, but the moment they tossed him out because of his _bloodline _and _status_ was the moment he wanted nothing more to do with such a group. A Knight was warrior who protected the innocent and their honor. Followed their oaths until their deathbeds. The Knights of Midgar were nothing like that and instead of following honorable oaths and helping the innocent, they were puppets to the Shinra Family and the nobles. His stomach rolled at the thought of joining them.

"Who knew I would turn out to be a thief?" Cloud questioned playfully drawing a small laugh out of his childhood friend's mouth. "It's going to be okay, Tifa. It'll take time, but it's going to be okay."

"I know." Tifa smiled at him and Cloud's heart skipped at beat at how sad and beautiful the action was. For so long, he wanted her to smile at him, but he wished that it was under better circumstances.

* * *

Ramuh's cobblestone streets were devoid of the usual life as Cloud hopped from building to building on his usual afternoon patrol. He wanted some sense of normalcy, but with the wind serving as his only company he found that desire lacking. The empty streets disturbed him to the point where he stopped on the roof of the local weapons shop and stared into the direction of the remains of Shiva Town. Smoke was still rising into the air and smell of rotting bodies carried in the wind causing him to place his black scarf over his nose and take a deep breath of Reno's cologne to calm his nerves and to cover the smell.

He knew that the town was a sad sight and it was sadder still that the town wasn't going to be rebuilt. Shiva Town, a town that was known for its bars and small fighting arenas was gone with only smoking remains to tell people that it existed.

Cloud started to rise to his feet when the echo of a chocobo's kewh cut in the air causing him to stare down at the street to see a familiar golden chocobo passing by with Zack Fair on its back without a single care in the world.

The sight of a Knight after last night's events caused Cloud to shiver with anger and his vision blurred to the point where he swore he saw red. Instead of jumping down and plunging his daggers into Zack's neck, Cloud stepped away from the roof and proceeded to follow the Knight.

Minutes trudged on until they stopped at the edge of Ramuh Town and the small bridge leading into Ifrit Town. Immediately, Cloud knew Zack was here to see Aerith. He ran forward and blocked the entrance to Ifrit Town causing the chocobo to rear and Zack to fall of its back and onto the harsh ground.

"What the hell!?" Zack hissed as his back pulsed with pain at the fall. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Cloud slid his knives out of their sheaths and took a step back when Zack rose to his feet, giving him a deadly glare. "You need to leave. You're not wanted here, _Knight." _

"Like I said, you don't dictate where I go." Zack gave him an amused stare when he noticed the knives. "What are you going to do with those toothpicks?"

"Take another step and you'll see what I can do with these _toothpicks." _ Cloud snarled when Zack took a mocking step in his direction. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what your people did last night."

Zack stopped and his eyes dimmed at the mention of the purge. "Is she all right?"

"Aerith is no longer your business." Cloud responded. "I sincerely doubt she wants anything to do with you now, Knight."

"I had nothing to do with the Purge." Zack stated solemnly, his stare was dead and his mouth was pulled into a troubled frown. "It was another division."

"What does it matter what division it was!?" Cloud roared, the knives in his hands shaking at the poor excuse. "It was your people all the same."

"I would never hurt people in such a manner." Zack stated calmly, too calmly for Cloud tastes. "You need to stand down before you do something you _will _regret."

As if those specific words were a signal, Cloud charged at Zack with his eyes blinded with rage. He knew it was stupid attacking a Knight, but the image of the people who had lost their lives for _nothing _flashed through his mind and when Tifa and Marlene's faces appeared it only made him attack all the more the harder.

Little Marlene would never have a Father again and Tifa would never trust another person again and she had the title and role of mother thrust upon her so soon only made Cloud's vision blur with unshed tears.

"You took everything away from them!?" Cloud roared as Zack easily dodged most of his strikes. "Where's your honor!? What happened to protecting innocent people!?"

"I didn't take anything away from anyone." Zack retorted calmly, his blade clashing with Cloud's dagger. Cloud was a taken back when Zack's cold eyes stared into his own. "I was not a part of the Purge. You're taking your anger out on me. My blade doesn't touch the blood of the innocent. I don't kill women or children or defenseless little thieves."

"Liar." Cloud whispered, grunting when he was pushed back and knocked to the ground. He made to stand up but Zack's blade was at his neck before he had the chance. He stared up into Zack's bright lavender eyes and snorted bitterly.

"I just want to know if she's all right." Zack repeated his earlier words softly. "Cloud-"

"Don't say my name." Cloud spat out. "I tell you how she is on the condition that you leave and never step foot in Ifrit or Ramuh again."

"I can't do that, Cloud, and you know I can't." Zack took his blade away and stepped back. "You need to be more careful around these parts, yeah?"

"I'll stab you in the back if you turn around." Cloud warned. "I swear it."

"No you won't," Zack sounded positive about this as he turned his back to Cloud and moved toward his chocobo. "I know she's alright because she has you as a brother and that's all I need to know."

Cloud sucked in a harsh breath and watched as Zack trotted away leaving him on the cold ground of the bridge. He dropped his knives and fell back and sucked in another breath to stall himself from screaming in loss and despair.

Next time, he promised himself, next time he would beat Zack until he was unrecognizable. He wanted to keep that promise. It was something he wanted to do to make himself feel better, but the thought of taking another life at this point would be just be pointless bloodshed.

Even if was a despicable Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_Courage is contagious. When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are often stiffened._

_Billy Graham_

Chapter Five: Setting Out

Cloud returned to the Thief's Guild with a bruised ego and an embittered air. All those years of training did _nothing _against a Knight of Midgar. He should have known better, but what else was he supposed to do? Let Zack walk around as if nothing had happened?

No, there was no way he was going to let that moron trample around Ifrit Town with that dopey smile and arrogant aura that seemed to never leave him. He would be doing all of Shiva Town an injustice not to mention Tifa and Marlene.

Cloud stopped at the entrance of the Thief Guild at the thought of Tifa and Marlene who were probably packing what little they could for their permanent trip to Kalm. These last few days had been solemn and successful as he finally convinced Tifa to move away from Midgar. The tension between the two of them had been thick at best and heavy at worst. She would never meet his eyes and avoided conversation with him, only giving him short responses to his questions when she felt inclined to do so.

It reminded him of his childhood when he tried so hard to gain her attention. He didn't want to admit it, but he would be glad to be rid of Tifa. She would be happy again eventually with no thanks to him, but he wasn't expecting a thank you or a grateful glance. The only thing that mattered was that she and Marlene were _safe. _Nothing matter more to him than that.

Cloud pushed the doors open and closed them behind him, barely flinching at the wood slamming harshly against the stone frame. He did, however, smile as Cissnei flinched from the receptionist desk and threw him a cold glare.

"What took you so long?" Cissnei asked. "Reno's been worried sick about you."

"I was just out on patrol. I needed to get some air." Cloud glanced at the winding stairway at his right. "Is Reno in his office?"

"Yeah, he's practically buried in paperwork. Who knew that sending our people to Junon would be so complicated?"

Cloud winced in sympathy. He knew all too well about the copious amount of paperwork Reno went through when requests for more people came through. He filled out a number of papers to help his foster brother out-mostly because the bastard was lazy.

"They're leaving tomorrow, you know?" Cissnei stated quietly. "Are you taking them?"

"No," Cloud responded dully. "Rude's going to escort them to the city's edge which is more than Tifa allowed us to do."

Cissnei looked hesitant to even ask her next question, but she pressed on regardless. "She still hasn't spoken to you at all?"

"I get the occasional no or yes response and Marlene really doesn't speak at all." Cloud lips thinned in distaste about Marlene. The little girl had barely spoken a word since Barret died and he had no hopes about her saying a word to them when they left tomorrow morning. "Aerith told me that she would talk again when she's ready, but in the meantime I'm not going to press her."

"She's the last person who deserved such a thing to happen to her." Cissnei smiled in sympathy. "Are you sure this is the best thing to do? Especially with Tifa so…" Cissnei stopped, searching for the right word. "Bitter."

"It's more than the right thing to do, Cissy." Reno's steady voice came from behind them. "If she's feeling the way she is right now then she's not going to hesitate to attack the Knights and Alistair. She's hurting right now and she's lashing out at anyone and anything except Marlene."

"So, taking her away from her home is what's best for them?" Cissnei prodded. "What if she sneaks back in and tries to kill Shinra?"

"She won't make it past the gates." Reno responded bluntly. "No one has before and Tifa will be no exception. Sephiroth has been seen multiple times around the Minerva and Odin distracts, and with his sharp eyes, no one is getting to the Shinra Manor unless they have permission."

"Sephiroth has been seen around all of the towns recently, even Bahamut." Cloud stated. "There's rumors' running around that he's practically cleared that town out of criminals and its well on its way to being rebuilt."

"Bahamut has been cleared out?" Cissnei repeated incredulously. "I had an idea that Sephiroth was powerful but not to the point where he could clear an entire town by himself."

"A lot of people underestimate him." Reno stated solemnly. "It's their last mistake before they greet Minerva."

"Enough about Sephiroth, what about the rest of the knights?" Cloud regarded Reno with a curious stare. "Anything we need to know?"

"Not warranting talking about." Reno responded. "There's talk about a mass desertion but not much else. A lot of knights had family in Shiva. Apparently, they had no idea the purge was taking place."

"You mean the knights didn't know about the purge?" Cloud paled as Zack's earlier words came rushing back. If that was true then…

"Alistair Shinra had a small elite group torch Shiva Town and the knights only found out no more than a night ago, but that's still no excuse for what they did in the long run."

"If the knights didn't do anything then we can't exactly place blame on them, right?" Cloud swallowed down his guilt at attacking Zack when the man was telling the truth. He knew better than to take someone's words at face value, but he had been so angry and torn at Barret, Jessie, Wedge and Biggs' death that he couldn't see straight.

"The Knights are still at fault and the people will know of their displeasure soon enough." Reno muttered. "There's nothing we can really do about this now but to sit back and watch."

"What about the mako deposit?"

"No clue," Reno shrugged his shoulders in obvious displeasure. "The Alchemist Guild was seen around Shiva but they sure as hell didn't come back with anything. It's not easy to carry around a mako deposit in broad daylight."

"I suppose you're right." Cloud muttered, his mind whirling at the thought of the alchemist guild getting their grubby hands on the deposit. In truth, there was nothing he could about it and that stung. Badly.

"Of course I'm right and now that you're here you can help me with paperwork."

Cloud lips twitched into a smile despite his resistance. "And if I say no?"

"Night patrol for a week?"

Cloud scowled and promptly ignored Cissnei's light laughter. "Show me where the damn paperwork is."

* * *

The gates leading out of Midgar glittered in the rising of the sun, but Cloud paid little attention to it as he embraced Marlene tightly enough to cause the small girl to squirm in his arms. He stared down into her big brown eyes and fought the urge to cry at the sight of them. He remembered how bright and enthusiastic those eyes were and to see them so lifeless broke his heart.

"I'm going to miss you, Marlene." Cloud buried his face into her short hair. "You're going to be a good girl, okay?"

Marlene wiggled in his arms again and gently released her only to jump when she wrapped her small arms around his leg. He reached down to touch her on the head when her small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

The apology was whispered low enough for Cloud to strain his ears in an effort to hear it, but he heard it nonetheless. He bent down and picked Marlene up and planted a giant kiss on her cheek all the while ignoring the hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

"You don't have to apologize, Marlene." Cloud whispered feeling Tifa's eyes on him. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"You're not angry?" Marlene asked.

"No, not at all." Cloud murmured. "I could _never _be angry at you, okay?"

"..are you mad at Tifa? You haven't talked to her in a while."

"I'm not mad at Tifa either." Cloud stated loud enough for the aforementioned woman to catch it. "I'm not mad at either of you."

"Then why are you making us leave?"

"It's for our own good, sweetie." Tifa put in quickly, a saving grace for Cloud at this point. "We don't want the bad people coming after us so we're going to go live in Kalm now, okay?"

Marlene smiled weakly at Tifa's excuse. "I can go to school in Kalm?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Tifa soothed. "Why don't you go talk to Reno? I need to tell Cloud something, okay?"

"Okay!"

Cloud stood shock still as Tifa turned her eyes on to him. "Tifa-"

"You do what you need to do, Cloud." Tifa stated quietly. "Don't let the knights get away with this. Marlene doesn't have a father nor do I have any friends left. AVALANCHE has been wiped out and for what? A mako deposit? I'm not here but I'm counting on you to make sure something gets done about this."

"Tifa-"

"Don't let them get away with this, Cloud." Tifa repeated firmly. "I'm counting on you."

Cloud lips thinned as Tifa kissed him on the cheek and quietly told him good-bye before joining Reno at the exit. He stood in the center of the road as they walked away, flinching as the gates banged closed with a sense of finality.

This whole mess was going straight to hell, Cloud didn't know what to do next, and it frustrated him that Tifa placed such a burden on him. If he approached Reno with the intent of investigating the destruction of Shiva Town, he knew that he was going to be promptly shut down which meant he had to do this on his own and without Reno knowing.

How could he possibly move around a master thief, who had ears and eyes all over Midgar?

As Cloud began to get discouraged at the whole situation, the sound of a chocobo echoed in the still air. He turned, and blinked as the familiar gold chocobo crossed the street and once again toward Ifrit Town. This time, however, Cloud made no move to attack its owner. Instead, he turned on his heel and began to follow Zack into Ifrit Town.

It seemed that Minerva was indeed watching over him. He couldn't believe his luck.

Cloud stayed on Zack's trail, watching with a sense of amusement as the knight hopped off his chocobo and strolled into Aerith and Elmyra's shop as if he had been going there for years. He would pay any amount of gil to watch Zack get promptly rejected by Aerith, but he had other matters to attend to at the moment.

He slipped into the store, reaching up and stopping the bell from ringing before stepping up to the counter and looking around. There was no sign of Zack which meant that he went into the back, or-

"You like following people around don't you?"

He noticed Cloud following him. Great

"I need information about the knights." Cloud stated cutting to the chase. "What do you know about the purge?"

Zack gave him a blank look, folding his arms across his armored chest. "All information precluding to the knights are classified and not available to the public or to other guilds."

Cloud raised a single golden eyebrow at the recitation. "You're not the type to be a parrot, General Fair."

"I'm not the type to give information to people who attack me for no good reason." Zack bit back. "You tell me why you want to know about the purge and if it's a good reason then I'll tell you what you want."

"Do you even know anything?"

Zack gave him a smug smile that did nothing to soothe Cloud's growing irritation. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Two people survived the purge." Cloud murmured drawing a sharp gasp from Zack. "They're long gone but they're friends of mine-a woman and a little girl. I need to figure out what to do and how to-" Cloud stopped and shook his head. "That's why I want to know about the purge."

"You want revenge."

"I want retribution." Cloud corrected. "So many people died that night and for what? A mako deposit? I promised to be her sword and her shield if necessary."

"You have a lot of guts telling me that you might attack the knights." Zack remarked dryly. "I understand your intentions but it's stupid to even begin to make up a plan about attacking the knights. Granted, this is the perfect opportunity with the mass desertion." Zack smiled bitterly at Cloud surprised look at the information. "I'm not going to hide such a thing when you probably already know, right?"

"Yes."

"The mako deposit was taken to Professor Hojo's laboratory in the west wing of the Shinra Manor." Zack said. "The way there is restricted and guarded by General Rhaspodos and Hewley."

"Why do they want the deposit?"

"Lord Shinra has decided that he wants to bring back mako to the world in what he calls the mako restoration plan." Zack snorted, shaking his head at the thought. "He wants Midgar to become the main capital of the world."

"Midgar is Minerva's City." Cloud stated. "This is the city in which the descendants of Minerva reside. What more fame does he need?"

"Lord Shinra is a greedy man, Cloud, what he have will never be enough." Zack winced at the thought. "Hojo is overjoyed at the fact of finding mako and he along with Professor Hollander are in a small dispute over the matter."

"I couldn't care less about Hojo or Hollander. The only thing I care about is getting back at Shinra." Cloud pointed at Zack who scowled at the action. "You're going to help me."

"I don't think so, kid." Zack remarked unkindly. "I'm one of the last people in the knights and I'm being watched carefully. Hell, the only reason I'm out here is because Sephiroth needed someone to patrol the lower towns. It's mere coincidence that we ran into each other."

"So, you're not going to help?"

"I'm stuck in the middle of a potential political sandstorm. I can't even help my damn self." Zack gave Cloud a sympathetic stare. "I'm sorry that I can't help, but I can keep giving you information that you need, okay?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Zack flinched at the harsh tone. "Don't be like that, Cloud. I'm just as useless as you are right now." Zack jumped when the loud sound of the clock in Minerva Town echoed across the city. "I have to go, I'll be back soon."

Cloud shooed the knight away, frowning when the door clicked closed. Now what he was going to do? He still had a promise to keep to Tifa and keeping an eye on Aerith and Elmyra if this mass desertion got out to the public, not to mention if the truth got out that, the knights were the ones who purged Shiva Town.

No, it would be good at all. Unfortunately, the people of Midgar would never had a chance to find about such a horrific incident. What was to come would be nothing compared to the killing of innocents.


End file.
